Of tails and love
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Midoriya surfaced above the water, watching with wide eyes as he saw those boys again. Diving back under he decided to swim a little closer. Peeking from behind the rocks he smiled as he saw the boy with red and white hair collecting shells again.


Midoriya surfaced above the water, watching with wide eyes as he saw those boys again. Diving back under he decided to swim a little closer.

Peeking from behind the rocks he smiled as he saw the boy with red and white hair collecting shells again.

He gasped as he saw the blonde boy that his best friend took an interest in, letting himself sink into the water he swam back to where he left his friend.

Todoroki looked towards the rocks with a shocked expression.

"Katsuki, did you see that?" Turning around Todoroki looked at his friend who was just kicking the sand away, his face set in his usual scowl.

"What the fuck am I supposed to see here? All I see is water and sand" Bakugou rolled his eyes, why he decided to come with Todoroki he still didn't know.

"Eiji! They're back!" Midoriya swam towards his friend with a big smile on his face. "Those two from last time, he was colle-"

Midoriya got pushed aside as Eijirou swam past him in a hurry, his bright yellow tail almost hitting Midoriya in the face.

Puffing his cheeks, Midoriya followed Kirishima but not before grabbing some of the prettiest shells he could find.

"I tell you! I saw a tail!" Todoroki kept staring at the rocks. "I'm not crazy, this is the second time I saw it, Katuski."

"Might've been a fish? Honestly, you're spending too much fucking time on the beach" Bakugou turned to look at the water, narrowing his eyes he stepped closer.

"Eiji! You're too fast!" Midoriya grabbed onto Kirishima's arm "Atleast hide behind those rocks"

"You go there first," Kirishima was just inches away from the shore and he could see the blonde boy walking closer to the water. "I have to see him." He was smiling widely.

Midoriya couldn't blame him, when he first layed eyes on that strange boy he wanted to be closer, he wanted to touch him, curious what he would feel like.

Clutching the shells in his hands he decided to hide behind the rocks again, leaning his back against it not noticing that someone was watching him.

Ok, Bakugou wasn't blind, he was sure he saw something in the water just now. Frowning he walked closer till his shoes were wet.

"The fuck is that..." Glaring at whatever it was, Bakugou stuck his hand under the water, only for his eyes to widen as something grabbed onto his arm. "The fuck!?"

Kirishima grinned as he saw Bakugou step closer, should he hide or should he stay? When Bakugou stuck his hand into the water, Kirishima laughed and wrapped his fingers around the boy's arm.

Bakugou pulled his arm out, stumbling back and falling on his butt, staring with wide eyes as something, or rather, someone emerge from the waters.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Kirishima covered his mouth giggling. He knew he shouldn't have showed himself, but to him, Bakugou was so interesting, all humans were.

The first thing Bakugou noticed were the yellowish scales on the boy's neck and parts of his cheeks, as he tilted his head his gaze was met with a bright yellow tail.

"What the hell kind of color is that? Yellow?" Bakugou scowled.

Kirishima looked back at his own tail, raising the end of his tail a bit. He looked back at Bakugou curiously.

"What's wrong with my tail?" Kirishima pouted, everyone but Midoriya always made fun of the color of his scales and tail but Kirishima loved them.

Bakugou could only stare at him, why was the fact that this boy was obviously not human not bothering him? It should bother him, right?

A few feet away, Todoroki was slowly approaching the rocks, he had heard another splash when he picked up a rather large shell, when he looked up he saw a mop of dark green hair.

Crouching down Todoroki tilted his head, still not noticing the tail that was swaying below the waters.

"Those are really pretty, where did you find those?" Todoroki smiled at the startled boy.

Midoriya gasped and spun around as he heard a voice right behind him. His tail splashing against the water as he backed away.

The soft blue and purple colors on Midoriyas cheeks and neck caught Todoroki's eyes, his eyes widening when they landed on the tail, the same beautiful colors.

"Wow...beautiful." Todoroki reached out his hand, "Please, don't be scared, I got curious when I saw something here, I guess it was you all along." Todoroki chuckled.

Midoriya was sure he was falling, hard. That voice was deep but soothing. The blush on his face got worse when he looked into those eyes. Not only was Todoroki's hair two different colors, but so were his eyes and they were beautiful.

"I...uhm...here!" Midoriya held his hands out, showing the shells to Todoroki. "I-I saw you co-collecting them last time as well..." Peeking up he saw Todoroki gently taking the shells from his hands.

"Thank you, these are beautiful." Todoroki smiled at Midoriya, "These kind of shells are only found on the bottom of the ocean, did you get them for me?" Todoroki's smile got bigger when he saw the boy nodding.

Both turned their heads when they heard a splash and loud laughter.

"Oh no! P-please wait here!" Midoriya went back into the water before Todoroki could say something. "Eiji! You can't do that!" Midoriya looked at the blonde boy who was glaring at Kirishima.

"I swear I will fu-fucking kill you," Bakugou turned around to swim back, only making Kirishima laugh more, "T-the water is freaking cold you bastard"

"Aaw come on, blasty! The water is fun! It's not cold at all." Kirishima only grinned as Bakugou showed him the middle finger.

Todoroki had walked up to them, looking at Bakugou he tried not to laugh at him.

"Playing with a mermaid? That's not something you would do, Katsuki" Todoroki couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him.

"Katsuki?" Everyone turned their head towards Kirishima who had a dreamy look on his face while he stared at Bakugou.

"What the fuck is he so happy about?" Bakugou spat, wrapping his arms around himself to stay warm.

"I...uhm..." Midoriya played with his hair. "He kind of likes you..."

Kirishima gasped and pushed Midoriya under water laughing sheepishly before following him.

"Are you crazy!? Why did you tell him that?" Kirishima's face was as red as his hair. "Besides, we are-"

"I know," Midoriya frowned. "But honestly, I don't care, if we weren't allowed, why did our parents leave us with this bracelet?" Midoriya held his hand up, showing the purple bracelet.

Kirishima stared at his own bracelet before looking back up, sighing he smiled.

"I guess you're right," Kirishima let himself be pulled back up again, frowning he saw the two boys had disappeared already. "Izuku, are you alright?"

Midoriya held his head low, the last time they saw them was 2 weeks ago, when will he be able to see him again?

"Go home without me, I want to stay here a little longer" Midoriya waved as Kirishima went back home. "Are you going to come back?" That was all that Midoriya wanted to ask.

He wanted to be on land, they had always dreamed about that, that one day, there would be able to walk on land, do what other humans did, but the thought of leaving their homes for this unknown world was terrifying.

Midoriya panicked as someone approached him, he desperately tried to push himself back into the ocean only to stop when he heard that voice.

"I thought you left already?" Todoroki looked down at him, smiling. "My friend went home to change, he might come back here as well."

Midoriya looked at him with bright eyes, his tail slapping against the water, only making Todoroki laugh softly.

"Oh! If he's coming back I should get Eiji!" Before he went down he looked at Todoroki with pleading eyes.

"I will be here when you come back" Todoroki smiled as he sat down in the sand.

That was all Midoriya wanted to hear as he went back to find Kirishima again.

After much begging, Midoriya managed to get Kirishima back to the shore.

"He said he would be coming back as well! He wouldn't lie to me." Midoriya pouted as he looked at his friend who only smiled back at him.

Kirishima hesitated before he peeked above the water, trying to spot the blonde boy, only to see he wasn't there.

"He will be here in a few minutes, his mother held him back," Todoroki smiled. "Don't worry, when he says he will be here, he will be."

Midoriya tilted his head, wondering how he could know.

"How do you know he will come?" Midoriya's eyes widened when Todoroki showed him what seemed to be a black rock. "You can talk to people through a rock?"

Todoroki burst out in laughter, shaking his head.

"No, this is not a rock." Moving closer, Todoroki showed his phone to Midoriya and Kirishima. "This is a phone, I can call people on it, watch." Tapping a few times he put it on loud speaker, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"I told you to fucking wait didn't I!?" Bakugou yelled into his phone, "Can't even wait a few min-"

Todoroki interupted him with a laugh.

"There is a very impatient but hyper, yellow tailed mermaid here to see you," Todoroki grinned as Bakugou stuttered then growled hanging up.

"We're merman." Midoriya pouted but held his hands out wanting to touch the phone. "This is so strange."

"I apologise" Todoroki glanced over at Kirishima who tried to push himself up higher. "Do you want any help?"

Startled, Kirishima shook his head shyly. Sighing he mumbled, writing his own name in the sand, only for the water to wash it away.

Todoroki felt something poke his leg, looking down he smiled as he saw Midoriya look up at him curiously.

"What is your name?" Midoriya's face flushed at his own question, he wanted to hear his voice more.

"Todoroki Shouto," Smiling Todoroki held out his hand, carefully taking Midoriya's hand in his own. "What is yours?"

"Midoriya Izuku." Midoriya looked at him shyly, his fingers twitching against Todoroki's.

"You look disgusting," Was the first thing Bakugou said as he approached everyone. "Stop flapping your fucking tail, you look like a dog."

Kirishima ignored the comment, trying once again to get further onto the sand. His hand outstretched, wanting to do the same as what Todoroki did.

"Kirishima Eijirou!" Kirishima smiled brightly, showing of his pointy teeth.

Bakugou tch'ed but took Kirishima's hand anyway.

"Bakugou Katsuki..." Bakugou looked at the merman carefully. "I was wondering, why the hell aren't you two scared of us?"

"We should ask the same thing" Kirishima looked at the both of them. "You don't seem to be bothered about our appearences"

"I couldn't care less, but he," Bakugou pointed at Todoroki. "Always loved mythical creatures"

Todoroki blushed as he locked eyes with Midoriya.

"You...love us?" Todoroki could be mistaken, but he swore he could see jealousy in those green eyes. Midoriya's skin turned into the same color as his scales.

"Izuku!" Kirishima reached out, grabbing Midoriya's hand, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that"

"Is...he jealous? That's what you said before, right Shouto?" Bakugou crouched down next to Todoroki.

Todoroki leaned forward, carefully taking Midoriya's hand from Kirishima's.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I promise you that I only have my eyes set on a certain someone" Todoroki brushed his thumb across Midoriya's knuckles.

"Ho-how? Why? We just met..." He was one to talk...Midoriya was crushing on Todoroki the moment he saw him on this beach.

"I honestly don't know," Todoroki smiled, "Just a feeling?" squeezing his hand gently he watched as Midoriya's skin turned back to it's normal color.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima tugged on Bakugou's sleeve, ignoring the glare the other boy gave him. "Will you be here again tomorrow? There's something I want to show you!"

"Uhm, sure, I guess?" Bakugou stared into Kirishima's eyes, sighing he stood up. "We will be here early, be here or else I will leave you."

"I will see you tomorrow," Todoroki leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Midoriya's cheek.

"I wanted to scold you for even thinking about it...but I want it just as bad as you do," Midoriya's face was bright red after that kiss from Todoroki. Swimming back with Kirishima, his mind filled with a smiling and laughing Todoroki.

"I still don't know why the fuck we're not freaking out!" Bakugou walked back with Todoroki "Wipe that look off of your face, you look disgusting."

"Says the one who's face has been on fire the whole time," Todoroki grinned, dodging Bakugou's fist.

After calming down, Bakugou shoved his hands in his pockets.

"They're mermaids, man...They're not, I don't know, normal?" Bakugou glanced at Todoroki.

"Mermen, and I know, but there's something about Midoriya that I like," Todoroki chuckled as he remembered the cute little smile. "What about that boy? It seems he likes you alot"

"He's an idiot," Bakugou shook his head but he couldn't help but smile. "A cute idiot."

Leaning against the rocks, Midoriya tilted his head back enjoying the strong wind that was messing up his hair. On the other side of the rock, Kirishima tried to pull himself up onto the sand.

"Why don't you wait for them to arrive? They can help us you know?" Midoriya swam towards Kirishima who let himself fall, groaning.

"He said he would be here early," Kirishima pouted. "Did he forget about me already?"

"No one is able to forget that stupid yellow tail you dumb shit," Bakugou growled, glaring at Kirishima.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima smacked his tail against the water excitedly, his smile bright.

Midoriya looked at the stairs, his eyes watering, sighing he pushed himself back into the water a little.

Todoroki frowned, panicking a little as he saw Midoriya going back down into the ocean.

"Midoriya!" Running down the stairs Todoroki almost fell as he ran towards the water.

Midoriya almost swam away when he heard his name, that voice that he loved so much, pushing himself back up he looked at Todoroki with wide eyes.

"Y-you came..." Tears welled up in Midoriya's eyes as Todoroki let himself fall on his knees.

"I said I would see you again, didn't I?" Todoroki cupped Midoriya's face. "I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Nuzzling his cheek against Todoroki's hand, Midoriya smiled happily.

"Well? What did you want to show me? I didn't came here for nothing you know" Bakugou pretended to be annoyed but this boy, this merman, intrigued him.

"Ah! Right! You would have to help me though." Kirishima smiled, "Can you pull me up onto the sand?"

Midoriya's eyes snapped open at what Kirishima said.

"Eiji! You're going to do it now?!" Looking around, Midoriya began to get nervous, sure, there was no one else here besides them but someone could still see them.

"I want to show him." Kirishima yelped as he was suddenly dragged out of the water, blinking he looked up at Bakugou with big eyes.

"Midoriya, are you ok? You look pale." Todoroki took Midoriya's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Y-yes, it's just...we have never done this." Midoriya was shaking, looking into Todoroki's eyes with fear.

"Never done what?" At that question both Todoroki and Midoriya looked to the their side as Bakugou began to scream.

"What the hell!?" Before him was Kirishima, who beamed up at him. That wasn't the problem though. "You...your tail!"

Todoroki's eyes widened, he slowly turned his head to look back at Midoriya.

"Isn't it cool!?" Kirishima pushed himself to stand only for him to fall back down on his butt. "Why can't I do this...you make it look so easy!" Kirishima pouted as he tried again.

"Why the hell are you naked though?" Bakugou's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, taking his coat off. He thought Kirishima being a mermaid was a handful, but now that he actually has legs, he had the feeling it's only going to get worse.

"I'm not naked" Kirishima looked down at himself seeing nothing wrong.

"Midoriya? What is going on?" Todoroki looked at a nervous merman.

"These bracelets give us the power to walk on land. I never thought it was possible..." Midoriya looked at his friend. "I was too scared to try it myself, our parents had warned us about humans, that they're dangerous."

Todoroki sighed standing up, holding his arms out.

"You want it too, right? Come on." Holding onto Midoriya's arms tightly, he slowly dragged him up onto the sand.

Midoriya was a mumbling mess, staring wide eyed at Todoroki.

"I told you to stop moving, dammit!" Bakugou had a hard time trying to make Kirishima wear his coat. "You're going to be fucking sick if you don't put it on now! People don't walk around naked!"

Kirishima looked up at Bakugou as Bakugou trapped him in his arms.

"You smell nice." Kirishima smiled widely, "I want to smell like you!" Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist.

"Get the fuck off of me..." Bakugou lowered his arms, wondering if he should kick this boy back into the ocean.

Todoroki quietly covered Midoriya with his coat, thankfully his coat was long enough to cover Midoriya completely. With one arm wrapped around Midoriya's waist, he carefully let Midoriya take his first steps.

With his face bright red, Midoriya held onto Todoroki for support.

"This feels funny," Midoriya slowly turned his head to look at Todoroki only to see Todoroki staring straight ahead "A-are you angry?"

"You said humans are dangerous, what exactly do you know about us that you can say that?" Todoroki had never harmed anyone, so for Midoriya to say that humans were dangerous kind of hurts him.

"They killed our parents, Eiji, I and a few others are all that are left of us," Midoriya looked at the ocean. "I'm sure not all humans are dangerous, you're not dangerous," Midoriya looked up, his gaze locking with Todoroki's.

"How do you know that I'm not dangerous?" Todoroki couldn't help but squeeze Midoriya's waist, pulling him closer.

"I just feel it, the way you talk, the way you look at everything," Midoriya's blush deepened "The way you're holding me."

Todoroki cleared his throat, his cheeks red.

"We should get you two some proper clothes and get you warm. You think you can still walk?" Todoroki was ready to carry Midoriya to his house, it wasn't that far, but for someone who has never walked before, it could be tiring.

"I-I think I will be fine." Midoriya smiled shyly, gripping onto Todoroki's shirt tightly.

Bakugou walked over to them, Kirishima on his back, sound asleep.

"Can we get moving? The fucking idiot fell asleep as soon as I managed to get the damn coat on him" Bakugou's cheeks were flushed as he held Kirishima up.

"I apologise! Eiji refused to go to sleep last night cause he was so excited to see you again." Midoriya bit his lip, worried he might have angered the other.

Bakugou scoffed and started walking, completely ignoring whatever Midoriya said.

"Don't mind him, he's not always like that, he can be actually quite nice." Todoroki chuckled, slowly starting to walk again. "Katsuki! We're going to my house! No one is at home right now!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Bakugou groaned, "You're still fucking heavy." Even though he was complaining he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat.

Midoriya was in awe as he looked around him, everything looked so strange, everytime he wanted to go another way, Todoroki pulled him back to his side, resulting in Midoriya pouting the rest of the way.

"I promise that you will see much more if you want to stay longer," Todoroki opened his door, letting Bakugou in first then gently pushed Midoriya inside. "But for now, you need to get dressed."

Midoriya let himself be pulled by Todoroki, there was too much to take in when he was outside, but this house had so much in it as well.

"Can I call you Shouto?" Midoriya watched as Todoroki looked for something, holding up several clothes up to Midoriya's body.

"Uhm, yeah, sure you can" Todoroki smiled, carefully taking the coat from Midoriya as he handed him a sweater.

Midoriya looked down at the sweater, not sure what to do with it. Noticing, Todoroki laughed softly.

"Come on," Taking the sweater from his hands, he gently pushing it over Midoriya's head, pulling his arms through the holes. "There we go, now you need some boxers and I will give you one of my pajama pants.

"Boxer...pajama?" Midoriya blinked, he was so confused, he still didn't know why humans wore these things. Midoriya didn't know a single thing about humans, only that they had killed his parents.

"You will learn, don't worry" Once Todoroki finished dressing him, he took Midoriya's hand to lead him downstairs into the livingroom.

"This fucker won't leave me alone, had to wake him up so he could get dressed and the moment I finished putting his pants on he clung onto me and hasn't let go since," Bakugou leaned back against the couch sighing.

Midoriya took careful steps towards the couch, placing his hands on Kirishima's arm.

"Eiji, you're bothering him, can you please just let go of him?" Midoriya tugged on Kirishima's arm who just whined.

Bakugou didn't know what got into him but the moment Midoriya started pulling on Kirishima's arm he had slapped Midoriya's hands away and growled at him.

Kirishima's eyes widened, immediatly crawling off Bakugou's lap to gather Midoriya's hands in his.

"Are you ok, Izu?" Kirishima turned his head to glare at Bakugou "I may like you but don't you dare hurt Izuku!"

Bakugou swallowed nervously, Kirishima's glare was scary and the way he bared his pointy teeth made him shiver.

"I-I'm fine, Eiji, it just surprised me, that's all," Midoriya tried to smile but the fear was back in his eyes.

Todoroki had watched everything and when he focused his gaze on Midoriya he could see that the shorter boy had started trembling again.

"Midoriya," Todoroki held his hand out, his gaze soft as Midoriya turned around slowly to look at him, Todoroki smiled gently as Kirishima growled. "I won't hurt him, I promise"

Midoriya slowly shuffled towards Todoroki who carefully held him in his arms.

"Lets make some hot chocolate for us, I bet you will love it." Todoroki gently nudged Midoriya towards the kitchen.

Bakugou was so confused, no one had ever treated him the way Kirishima did now, truthfully, Bakugou was scared to even talk to the boy now.

Kirishima let himself fall on the couch, getting too exhausted to stand, he turned his head to look at Bakugou.

"Why did you do that? Izuku didn't even do anything." Kirishima frowned, not liking what Bakugou did at all.

"I...I don't know," Bakugou was ashamed, which was weird cause Bakugou never felt like this before. "I-I'm sorry."

Bakugou's body jerked as Kirishima lifted his arm and snuggled into his side.

"Don't ever do that again, or I'll leave you." Kirishima didn't mean that, if he was honest, he never wanted to leave Bakugou.

A few months had passed since Bakugou and Todoroki found two mermen and took them into their house, fortunality their parents didn't ask too many questions and just let the boys be.

With their own house now they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Midoriya stared out of Todoroki's bedroom window, 6 months ago he showed himself to Todoroki, 6 months ago that he went home with him and although he missed the ocean, he would be heartbroken if he ever had to leave Todoroki.

"It's cold, you should dress up a little warmer, Izu," Todoroki wrapped a thick blanket around Midoriya's small form. "What were you thinking about?"

"The ocean, home...you." Midoriya leaned back against Todoroki's chest, his head tilted back a little.

Todoroki looked down at him, smiling. He slowly wrapped his arms around Midoriya's waist, holding him close.

The boys had grown closer to eachother over the past months and neither of them denied their feelings for eachother.

"Do you miss your home?" Todoroki always felt like he was keeping Midoriya away from the ocean but Midoriya always assured him that he wanted to stay here, with him.

"You are my home now." Midoriya turned around in his arms, standing on his toes to press a small kiss against Todoroki's lips. Todoroki's smile turned into a grin, picking Midoriya up and gently throwing him onto their bed.

"S-shouto!" Midoriya's face turned red as Todoroki climbed over him. "Sh-Shouto..."

"Yes, my dear?" Before Midoriya could open his mouth again, Todoroki captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Yeah, Midoriya didn't regret it one bit that he left his life as a merman to be with someone he truly loved.

"Eijirou, I swear to god! If you don't give it back..." Bakugou was slowly approaching Kirishima, who trapped himself against the wall, nowhere else to go.

Laughing nervously, Kirishima gripped onto the phone tightly.

"Y-you are always on this stupid thing! You pretend I'm not even here when this thing makes a noise!" Kirishima still had to get used to alot of things in the human world.

Bakugou stood up straight, sighing as he crossed his arms, his boyfriend was seriously adorable.

"Babe, I need that "thing" for my work. I work at home so I can take care of you, I still don't trust you being alone in this house." He slowly opened his arms for Kirishima to walk into. "If my boss calls I need it to be there so I can talk to him."

Kirishima pouted as he slowly walked over to Bakugou, bumping his forehead against Bakugou's chest.

"I just want you to look at me." Snuggling against Bakugou's strong chest he felt safe.

"You big dummy," Bakugou kissed Kirishima's head, his arms wrapped around him tightly, "I'm always looking at you."

They still had their struggles, Kirishima still being clueless about alot of things and Bakugou trying to control his temper around his boyfriend. But as time comes, they were sure that things would be easier.


End file.
